Harry´s Adventures After Hogwarts
by Angel of Freedom
Summary: Harry has finished his school years. Now he meets his friends again and experiences new adventures. 4th ch. up! R
1. At The Dursleys

Harry´s Adventures After Hogwarts Chapter 1: At the Dursleys 

Like every morning Harry woke up in his bed. But this morning was a special one. Harry had his 18th birthday. He had finished his seven years in Hogwarts somehow good and somehow bad. But it wasn´t easy. Usually he came from one adventure to the next. But his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were always there for him. Today on his birthday he wanted to leave the Dursleys and move ot Ron. Ron´s family wanted to pick him up this afternoon. He was very happy that he could leave aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and Dudley forever to see them never again. Harry had packed most of his things and waited for the afternoon to come. He didn´t look only forward to his new home but to his love and second best friend Hermione. She said that she would come to Ron, too.

He had lain there in his bed for a while until he got up and dressed. He wanted to go to the kitchen and make breakfast as Hedwig wanted his attention. So Harry walked over to her, fed her and took care of her a bit. Suddenly he noticed a letter and a small packet on Hedwig´s leg. He had nearly looked inside of it as uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia called out from downstairs: "Make this stupid bird quit and breakfast ready!"

So his mail had to wait. Harry went downstairs and began making breakfast for his relatives. The Dursleys knew that he had his birthday today but they treated him like a slave though- as usual. After the Dursleys had eaten he finally went back into his room and looked at his mail. After he had climbed the stairs and opened the door he saw that three owls sat on the windowsill. Hedwig made loud noises in his cage because he wanted to get near his kind. So he took letter and packets away from the legs of the owls and let them go to Hedwig. Harry opened his presents and noticed that they came from Hagrid, Dumbledore and Sirius Black. He was very happy about the presents and wanted to write letters back to these persons when he is by Ron.


	2. A Life By Ron

2. A life by Ron

Finally it was afternoon and Harry was picked up by Ron and his parents. They went by car. He said Goodbye to the Dursleys and climbed with an easy heart in the car.

As they arrived there Harry got a huge portion of food. Later Ron helped Harry to put his clothes out of his bag and in the cupboard.

As they were finished Ron said: "I think it´s really cool that you live here now." – "You´re right! I was able to leave aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and Dudley forever! When is Hermione going to arrive here?", asked Harry. Ron said in return: "I think she wanted to be here at 3 o´clock. What are we going to do until then?"

– "Don´t know. What are Fred, George and Ginny doing?", asked Harry. Ron said: "Ginny is doing something for, in and at school. Yes,… and Fred and George opened a funny shop with everything that funny persons need. Mum thinks that it´s not that great but she has to live with it. You know how she is. If you want we can visit Fred and George in their shop. What do you think about a little trip?"

Harry thought about Ron´s idea for a while and said: "Oh, yes I would like it but where is this shop? At Diagon Alley?" Ron nodded and asked: "How do we get there? As wizards or as muggles?"

– "Like wizards. I don´t want to learn practising magic a new!", Harry said smiling and twinkled towards Ron. So they went on and made their way to Diagon Alley. Now Harry had no problems anymore while he was travelling with flea powder. He had practised it nearly at every school year.

As they arrived at Diagon Alley they went to Fred´s and George´s shop. Soon as they went in Fred and George welcomed them. Both said a few words they said every time as someone entered the shop.

But they had said at leats two words as they stopped and said: "Harry, happy birthday to you! Since when are you in our home? How do you like our shop? How was your stay with your relatives? Did they nerve? What are you doing after Hogwarts? When do you have to return to your relatives?"

– "Slowly", said Harry, "I arrived just now. My relatives treated me like a slave. Your shop is great. Ron told me something. I don´t know what to do after Hogwarts. And to your last question: I don´t have to come back anymore. I live by you for a while. Is it ok for you? If not I´m going to move to Sirius."

Both said in return: "Not it´s not bad that you live by us. How is it in freedom? Finally independent?" – "Right! Freedom is beautiful!", said Harry.

He looked at his watch and noticed that it was already half past two and said: "Oh, Ron, I think we have to go back. It´s time to go back. Hermione is going to arrive soon. And you know her. Usually she´s punctual. I´m sorry you two but we must leave now. See you later at home!"

Fred and George nodded. Harry and Ron said Goodbye and went home.

**Thanks a lot for your reviews! I hope you liked this chapter and review here, too:)**


	3. Three old friends

3. Three „old" friends

After a short time when Ron and Harry had arrived Hermione arrived, too. At first she congratulated Harry to his birthday and gave him a little present. He brought it into his room. Today was sunny weather so they wanted to go into the garden and talk about old times. They talked about their adventures they experienced in Hogwarts. Only after four hours they were finished with their talk. Then Fred and George came home. They sat down to the others and talked a lot. Fred asked Hermione: "What are you doing now? Do you have a plan for the future or do you have none like Harry?" – "I´m not sure but I think I´m going to do something with muggles or books", said Hermione. "So you can say that you are still the most clever one of us", said Ron. "And it will never change", whispered Ron in Harry´s ear but still too loud so everbody could hear it ,too. Hermione took an angry look towards Ron but before they were able to argue Hermione said to everyone: "Do you know that all pupils wich left Hogwarts have to meet again now? But it´s not clear when it will take place. But I´m still in connection with Prof. Flitwick. As soon as I know something more I will tell you. Harry, where do you live now?" – "Here by Ron", said Harry. Hermione said: "Oh good, then I only have to tell one of you!" Now Fred asked sceptically: "And how do the other ones know when and where it is set?" – "I think the teachers will take care of that", said Hermione. "Do you tell Percy? You have this shop for jokes, don´t you?", she asked Fred and George. Both said at the same time: "Yes, do you want to see it?" – "Not in the moment. Do other people get in this shop?" George thought about her words for a few seconds and said then: "Sometimes yes. But you don´t want us to tell every single pupil of Hogwarts?" – "I want. Is this a problem for you?", asked Hermione. Ron asked thoughtfully: "Why not hang a sign on the door. There could stand: All pupils wich left Hogwarts wanted. Who wants to know more has to ask Fred, George, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." George said excited: "Oh, yes. That´s a good idea. Or we write on it: All pupils which left Hogwarts have to join a meeting. More information by: Fred, George, Ron Weasley, Potter and Hermione Granger. Of course every teacher of Hogwarts will give you information, too. It sounds not bad. Wait here! I´ll catch a pencil and some paper and we create a poster!", said Fred and ran up into his room. So the five of them made a poster that Fred and George wanted to hang in the shop tomorrow. After they were finished after one hour Hermione had to go home. She said goodbye to Harry and Ron and promised to report again.


	4. Preparing The Meeting

**4. Preparing The Meeting**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were meeting almost every day and Hermione gave them clues for the meeting. A few students had already registered to the five. That meant the thing with the poster had worked.

But noone knew were the meeting would be set. As Hermione arrived at home someday from her friends she found a letter in her room. She opened this one immediately and read it carefully. Finally she knew something exact about the meeting.

She sat down and wrote a reply to Flitwick who had sent the first letter. In this one she wrote that the Weasleys and a few other students already knew about the meeting.

She also wrote that she would tell the other ones she wanted to invite.

The next day she went back to Ron´s house. As the Weasleys and Harry knew what she told him Harry asked: "Shall we go there on our own or do the parents have to come, too?"

"Don´t know. In my next letter to Flitwick I´m going to ask him", said Hermione. Now she turned to Fred and George: "Do you know the adresses from the students who registered for the meeting? If yes we could send letters to them where everything important´s in. If not the teachers must do that. Have you already asked Percy, Bill and Charly?"

"Oh, shit! We forgot them!", said George a little hastily. Now Hermione spoke to Ron and Harry: "You have to remind those two of anything!" The two of them nodded, agreeing.

Ron asked: "When and where shall be the meeting?" – "And I also have to remind you of everything! It´s easy to find out that you´re brothers! The meeting will be set near Hogwarts in five til ten weeks", Hermione said again.

"And you said all students who used to visit Hogwarts will be there?" – "Yes", Hermione replied. Harry said: "That means we´ll see Malfoy and his gang again. Actually I was happy that I didn´t have to meet them ever again! But I don´t understand why they have a meeting right after we left school. They could have done that ealier or later!"

"One: Because the school exists now fivehundred years and two: you as a famous person visited and survived the school. It´s so to speak a congratulation and happy party", Hermione said with her know-it-all-voice. "But if this is a happy party why do people come who don´t make me happy for example ALL Slytherins?", Harry asked unbelievingly.

Now Hermione said: "The teachers wanted it that way. But not all Slytherins are bad. May I remind you of Tanja, Buffy and Hannah (A/N: I added those characters that´s why you don´t know them.)"

"Ok, you´re right", Harry gave in, "will the three of them come to the meeting, too?" – "Of course! How many times do I have to repeat: ALL students will come! That means: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin will be there, get it?", Hermione said.

Harry nodded. Now Ron asked: "When are you going to ask Flitwick?" – "As soon as his new letter arrived", Hermione said. "And when is that?", Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

Hermione said: "Don´t know. Maybe today. Maybe tomorrow. We shall see." – "Yes!", the boys said.


End file.
